


artificial bloom, hydroponic skin

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 15
Kudos: 243
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	artificial bloom, hydroponic skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



There was no need to pretend to be flesh when it was just the two of them. Geordi left the lights off and his clothes on. Data was shirtless, facedown on the bed with the tray of instruments next to him. His eyes were closed and to a human observer he would have been sleeping.

“Are you comfortable?” Geordi asked him.

“‘Comfort’ is relative.”

“Are you in active distress?”

“No.”

“Good.” He pulled a chair up next to their bed and felt along Data’s dorsal access panel. “This sort of thing is distressing for me. Inane questions are for self-soothing.”

“I do not contain organs, nor blood, nor feel pain at being opened up.”

“But empathetically it’s painful. I see you open and I imagine being dissected like that.” His hands found the catch and popped the panel off. “I can only finish if you say it’s okay.”

Inside of Data was a mess of wires, pistons, circuit boards, carbon fiber, hydraulics, and a bundle of synthetic neurons trailing down where a spinal cord would be, encased in woven polymer. Geordi brushed his fingers over every element. This was his pinnacle of beauty. Data was the culmination of intelligence and intelligent design, down to his steel bones.

“Satisfactory parameters,” he said, and then: “You’re gorgeous.”

“I am a piece of machinery covered in latex.”

“Beautiful.” Geordi grabbed a screwdriver from the tray and unfastened the plastic casing over Data’s sacral plexus.

He’d been disturbed when Data had brought up the idea of erotic disassembly. But then he’d realized that it must have been frustrating for Data, watching Geordi orgasm while unable to experience it himself. Geordi wasn’t disappointed by the fact that Data had no genitals (people had been solving that problem for thousands of years). He was disappointed that Soong hadn’t seen it fit to give him any sort of release.

Thankfully, Data had met a curious engineer with a vested interested in making him orgasm. And to that end Geordi had created his new device. A small battery with ports and extenders, it was capable of delivering a precision electric current to receptive wires. Soong had left all of the nerves necessary for bodily arousal in, and Geordi was going to buzz them all.

“I think it’s around here,” he said, and attached the device. Data’s calves spasmed.

“Too low.”

“I know.” He moved the device slightly up. “Feel anything yet?”

“It would help if you- _oh_.”

“What?”

“There is definite inguinal sensation.” He had an arm pinned under himself, the heel of his hand pressed to the fly of his uniform. “Please continue.”

Geordi made a microadjustment, then took a combination tool and another version of his original device. This one sent pulsing waves of current down the wire. Placing it, however, was a bit trickier. Data’s twelfth thoracic nerve was hidden behind a subprocessor and a mass of carbon muscle tissue. There was an unlocking mechanism for muscle attachments, but the processor had to be pried out and put aside.

Data moaned when Geordi switched the second device on. Intermittent waves of feedback had him grinding against his hand, cheek pressed into the pillow.

“It feels-”

“Quite pleasurable?” Geordi kissed him between the shoulders, right above where the access panel opened. “Would you like me to turn the spinal implant up?”

“I want the third one.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Geordi had a soft heart, so he complied. Data was twitching in time with the impulses, rocking side to side to try and feel anything where his body was saying there should be sensation. The final device was the simplest, with three hookups and one current level. It clicked into place on Data’s pelvic splanchnic nerves and he cried out.

“Turn it up, please, Geordi, please,” he begged.

“Now you know how I feel when you stop touching me.” He turned it up a few hertz, then another few. Data’s fingers were gripping the edge of the bed like he was afraid he might fall off.

“Is arousal always so intense?”

“No. Maybe it’s because it’s your first?” Geordi clambered up the bed so that he could hold Data, look him in the eye and kiss him. One finger was still on the device’s dial.

“Could I achieve orgasm at this moment?”

“Yes, if I turned it up high enough.” He played with the level. “However, if you want the real experience we’ll have to wait.”

Geordi’s hands felt their way up and down Data, who continued to moan and shiver. He nipped at his ear since the latex felt almost exactly the same as human cartilage. Data’s lips were similarly soft but yielding. Geordi’s own arousal built as he watched his machines make Data fall apart.

“Am I close?”

“No clue. Hard to tell when it’s all circuitry.” His own dick was in his hand. “This, it’s much easier.”

Data stopped trying to touch himself and grabbed Geordi instead. “If you orgasm, then will I be allowed to?”

“You don’t need permission.”

In response Data jerked him off with long strokes. “I want to.” He kissed Geordi and kept his eyes open when he did so. “You are my priority.”

“And you mine.” Geordi continued to crank the device up. “That’s why I made this. I want to watch you cum for the first time. And the second. You could go as long as the battery lasted, stuck there, cumming over and over until someone turned it off.”

He spilled across his hand at the thought.

“That sounds uncomfortable,” Data said blandly. “I would like to try it at some later date.”

“Let’s get you through one, alright?” Geordi sat up and wiped his hand on the sheets. “A little adjustment here, and a little one there, and-”

“ _Geordi!_ ”

Geordi smoothed his hands over where Data’s thighs were trembling. He kissed his metallic spine, his floating steel ribs, his whirring coolant lungs. "I'm here," he said gently. "I'm here."

"Help me."

"What do you need, dearest?"

"I do not know." He squirmed. "What does orgasm feel like? I may be about to experience one."

A mouthful of metaphors came to Geordi's mouth. The first breath of air when shore leave started. Sitting down in the replimat with a cup of raktajino after 12 hours on ship. Waking up from a solid nap and finding your peace restored. Those things mean nothing to Data.

"It feels like this," Geordi said as he maxed out the stimulator. Then he kissed Data, letting the android's moan feed into his mouth. 

"I- I- I-"

"Shh." 

The devices were slowly lowered. Geordi watched Data twitch with a soft fondness. He'd made Data cum, even if it was unconventionally. On a wave of joy he put his beloved machine back together before laying alongside him.

"Was it good?" Geordi asked.

"Better than I could have thought." 


End file.
